Everything You Want
by pandarulezz1327
Summary: NEXT GENERATION! The mystery of Sibuna was solved years ago, and now the character's kids are going to school. Just trying to get an idea so help please : If I choose to continue with the story, then I will put up a full summary! T 'cause I say :P HEHE


**A/N: So I was thinking a next gen. fanfic for HoA. These are the characters that I was thinking of putting in :)  
Tell me what you think, or if you think any of the kids should be different some way. Need reviews to continue!**

Name: Daniel Rutter (Male)

Parents: Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin

Age: 17

Looks: curly dark brown hair, blue eyes, tan-ish skin, tall (6'1), strong

Personality: can manipulate almost anybody or argue anything to get what he wants. Very shy except with people he knows well. Would do anything for his youngest sister but fights/butts heads with middle sister a lot but would do anything for her

Style: dresses in jeans and button-down shirts when he is out, but in when just hanging out jeans and a sports shirt

Likes: baseball, football, soccer, school, reading for fun, cooking, family (little sister in particular)

Dislikes: scary movies, cats, oranges, sarcasm, art

Strengths: arguing, manipulating, lying, apologizing

Weaknesses: saying how he feels, meeting new people, listening

Name: Chanel Rutter (Female)

Parents: Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin

Age: 15

Looks: straight blonde hair, green eyes, 5'6, naturally beautiful

Personality: is beautiful and knows how to use her beauty to her advantage. She isn't shy at all and loves to go out and make friends. Very girly, except when it comes to basketball. Would do anything for her baby sister. Has nothing in common with older brother except the fact they love their baby sister

Style: loves high-heels, wears skinny jeans or skirts, blouses, thinks no outfit is complete without a purse

Likes: basketball, shopping, hanging out with friends, cats, monkeys, little sister, art

Dislikes: scary movies, school, preppy people, makeup

Strengths: manipulating, basketball, making friends

Weaknesses: temper, anger issues

Name: Emerson Rutter (Female)

Parents: Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin

Age: 14

Looks: curly brown hair, green eyes, freckles, 5'3, very pretty

Personality: sweet shy girl who isn't afraid to say what she wants. She loves both of her siblings and wishes that she could do something in return for how nice they are to her. Reads a lot so she can escape reality

Style: wears sweatshirt a lot, converse are the shoes she typically wears, skinny jeans

Likes: singing, reading, art, animal, siblings

Dislikes: siblings fighting, birds, famous people, blankets

Strengths: lying, entertaining herself, drawing and singing

Weaknesses: being social, dragging herself away from her nooks and dealing with other people

Name: Shakil Clarke (Male)

Parents: Jerome Clarke and Mara Jeffery

Age: 17

Looks: curly brown hair, green-blue eyes, 6'2

Personality: pranks everybody except little brother, has a hard-ish time making friends because of pranking, sarcastic to everybody almost all the time

Style: button-down shirts open with tank tops underneath, nicer pants, dressy shoes

Likes: pranking, making money, little brother, helping mom

Dislikes: sister, being compared to others (especially dad)

Strengths: pranking, protecting, comebacks

Weaknesses: temper, dealing with peoples emotions

Name: Noa Clarke (Female)

Parents: Jerome Clarke and Mara Jeffery

Age: 16

Looks: brown straight hair, caramel colored skin, blue-grey eyes, 5'5

Personality: gets along with little brother but not older one. They butt heads all the time and get in fights. Cares about school a lot but gets sidetracked easily because she is trying to keep Shakil out of trouble, or getting into trouble herself

Style: blouses with nice cardigans and preppy skirts. Wears a lot of flats

Likes: school, being on time, taking care of others, little brother

Dislikes: older brother, pranking (even though she can't help pulling them once and a while), comics

Strengths: school, babysitting, pranking

Weaknesses: dealing with herself and other people, letting others help her

Name: Jace Clarke (Male)

Parents: Jerome Clarke and Mara Jeffery

Age: 15

Looks: straight black hair, blue-grey eyes, caramel skin, 5'9

Personality: tries to take care of himself, hates being the baby of the family, doesn't want to end up like Shakil or Noa. Loves playing guitar and drums, obsessed with music

Style: skinny jeans (not super skinny though), shirts with sayings on them

Likes: music, guitar, drums, family

Dislikes: being babied, pranks

Strengths: music, making friends, listening to others

Weaknesses: being his own person, pranks

Name: Gabriel Miller (Male)

Parents: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson

Age: 17

Looks: brown hair, brown eyes, 5'10

Personality: tries to lay low. He hates to be the center of attention and focuses on trying to stay out of everybody's way but always ends up in the spotlight

Style: sweatshirts and jeans

Likes: writing, his computer, music, reading

Dislikes: being the center of attention, bullies

Strengths: standing up for himself, standing up for others, writing

Weaknesses: agreeing with other people, not talking

Name: Zaylah Miller (Female)

Parents: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson

Age: 17

Looks: curly red hair (maroon-ish), brown eyes, 5'7

Personality: opposite of twin brother. Loves when people pay attention to her and does anything to be in the spotlight. Got into acting, singing and modeling for extra attention

Style: ripped jeans, skirts, fishnet tights, hair extensions, stilettos

Likes: attention, family, being bold

Dislikes: quiet people, sneakers, dogs

Strengths: saying whatever she wants, not backing down, expressing herself

Weaknesses: keeping her mouth shut, accepting new people

Name: Venus Miller (Female)

Parents: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson

Age: 16

Looks: curly blonde hair, light blue eyes, 5'4

Personality: not as out there as her sister, but expresses herself through music. She says what she's thinking and doesn't get embarrassed easily

Style: sundresses, flip flops, flats

Likes: piano, guitar, music, family

Dislikes: music haters, fire, trees

Strengths: music, art, being herself

Weaknesses: dancing, sticking up for other people, taking other people's emotions into consideration

Name: William Miller (Male)

Parents: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson

Age: 15

Looks: light brown hair, brown eyes, 6'0

Personality: just like his dad, and happy about it. Makes fun of people he actually cares about, but is really sweet when you get to know him

Style: button up shirts, jeans, and sneakers

Likes: arguing, sarcasm, music

Dislikes: goody goodies, worms, meat

Strengths: sarcasm, guitar

Weaknesses: being nice, being considerate

Name: Xavier Lewis (Male)

Parents: Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington

Age: 17

Looks: black straight hair, blue eyes 5'11

Personality: very sporty and love competition. Doesn't spend a second in front of the mirror but is naturally gorgeous. He is very nice and people feel welcome and comfortable around him

Style: sports shorts or jeans, athletic shirts, sneakers

Likes: scary movies, soccer, baseball, football, cars

Dislikes: drama, cats, art, shopping

Strengths: sports, taking care of younger siblings

Weaknesses: can't take no for an answer, always needs to be the best

Name: Nathaniel Lewis (Male)

Parents: Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington

Age: 15

Looks: curly blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'10

Personality: cares about his appearance, but loves to get dirty. Never wants to look bad and takes and takes after his mom. Loves comic books though

Style: skinny jeans, nice shirt (normally button down, but occasional gym shirts)

Likes: comb, mirrors, money, clothes, football

Dislikes: slobs, rap, frogs, pigs, twin brother

Strengths: convincing people to do things for him, dancing, sports

Weaknesses: embracing his masculinity, dealing with it

Name: Valentine Lewis (Male)

Parents: Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington

Age: 15

Looks: curly blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'10

Personality: has a twin brother and hates it. He always tries to be someone he isn't and has forced himself to like sports and music so he wouldn't mirror his twin brother

Style: jeans, sneakers, shirts with sayings on them with zip-up sweatshirt over it

Likes: making people happy, singing, music

Dislikes: twin brother, being unoriginal

Strengths: sports, pleasing people

Weaknesses: hates the fact that there is someone exactly like him and tries to be someone he isn't

Name: Shaelynn Lewis (Female)

Parents: Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington

Age: 14

Looks: long straight black hair, grey eyes, 5'2

Personality: hates the fact that she's expected to be the perfect, clothes loving, win of her mother. Loves to play video games and sports but is afraid to show people the real her

Style: skirts, heels, blouses, and jeans, sweatshirts when she's alone

Likes: soccer, basketball, football, video games

Dislikes: being expected to be like her mother, makeup, skirts, purses

Strengths: sports, pleasing everyone but herself

Weaknesses: being herself, showing people the person she wants to be, sticking up for hersef

Name: Guilianna Campbell (Female)

Parents: Mick Campbell and Joy Mercer

Age: 16

Looks: curly brown hair, brown eyes, 5'6

Personality: loves to write music and compose. She isn't shy at all and loves to show up her younger sister. She loves her family deeply but wants to be the best at everything

Style: converse with writing all over them, jeans, blouses

Likes: music, singing, writing music, family

Dislikes: being shown up, not being number one

Strengths: winning, being the best she can be

Weaknesses: dealing with loss of anything, understanding winning isn't everything

Name: Adrianna Campbell (Female)

Parents: Mick Campbell and Joy Mercer

Age: 14

Looks: short wavy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, 5'5

Personality: doesn't like to lose because she has been losing against her sister for her whole life. She wants to win for once in her life and will make a competition out of anything and thinks everybody is out to get her.

Style: flats, skirts, funny shirts

Likes: being different, winning

Dislikes: being shown up by her sister, being compared to others

Strengths: being her own person, trying the hardest she can

Weaknesses: dealing with now being the best, thinks she isn't worth it if she loses, doesn't see what she has because she always wants something


End file.
